Tardis Adventures (version 3)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: The 12th Doctor gets a new companion


Alone again. The Doctor has been alone before, but he has not felt so lonely for a long time. He has said goodbye to his companion, Clara. She is the first companion he has lost since he regenerated. It is never easy to say goodbye to a companion, but it can not be avoided. The Doctor is not human and he has lived for more than two thousand years. He has said goodbye more times than he would like.

Not knowing what else to do, the Doctor landed his spaceship, the Tardis, on Earth, in New York City. Then he sat in a comfy chair with a book in his hands. After reading the first sentence, he discarded the book. Next he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, outside the Tardis, in New York City, a young girl is running from a police officer. Her name is Rebecca Baytos, but her friends call her Wildstyle. A police officer was chasing her because he saw her giving her principals car a new paint job. That is what you get when you give Wildstyle an unreasonable punishment. No way she was going to let some jerk give her two months detention for beating up a bully. Just because he is the principal's son, he thinks the rules are different for him. You can not just take someone's test sheet that has a bad score and show it to your friends.

If Wildstyle was caught now, she would receive yet another unreasonable punishment. So, she continued to run down the alleyways of New York City. She ran for quite a while. However, the police officer still showed no intention of giving up the chase. Wildstyle was no longer sure where she was. Then, she took a wrong turn. The alley she ran down turned out to be a dead end. All the walls around her were too tall to jump over or climb and there were no fire escapes. The ground was clean, and at the end was a strange kind of the phone booth. According to the writing on the top of it, it was a "Police Box". Seeing this in America did not make sense. Wildstyle learned about them from an old novel, and according to the book, these types of phone booths only existed in London, back in the sixties. How could one be in America?

Before she had a chance to think about it, Wildstyle heard the police officer's footsteps. He was getting closer. Without much thought, she decided to try to hide in the Police Box. The moment she stepped inside, she found herself amazed. From the outside, it seemed barely bigger than an ordinary phone booth. However, this box was anything but ordinary. She backed out of it and stared at it from the outside. Then she went back in and the doors closed behind her. Believe it or not, the box was bigger on the inside than on the outside.

Inside the box was a large dome shaped room. Directly in front of her was a small staircase; there were three steps to be precise. After the steps, there was a small path that lead to a console. The room seemed to be divided into three levels. On the bottom level was a floor, on the middle level was the console, and on the top level was a sort of walkway that went around the room. There did not seem to be anything on the bottom level except a column connected to the console. All that was on the second level was the console and two staircases that lead up to the walkway. Unlike the other levels, the third level had bookshelves filled with books, a chalkboard, and a chair facing the wall.

Slowly, Wildstyle walked toward the console. The console was hexagon shaped with dozens and dozens of switches and buttons. At its center was a large glass cylinder that connected the console to the ceiling. Within the large glass cylinder were smaller ones. As Wildstyle got closer to the console the more she felt the urge to push some buttons. When she was right in front of it, she instantly started pushing buttons and flipped a few levers. Then, she heard this wheezing noise as the glass cylinder began to rise and fall.

"What in the universe is going on?!" She heard a voice shout.

Wildstyle looked to see an old man get out of the chair on the walkway. He had a wrinkled face and gray hair. The old man wore a black vest, coat, and pants. His expression told her he was surprised and mad. As he hurried down the stairs to her, she decided to exit the strange box. However, when she opened the doors and found herself amazed yet again. The box had moved up into outer space. She could see the entire planet Earth and the moon orbiting around it. A truly magnificent sight. From so far away, it seemed so perfect.

"Close the doors." The man ordered.

Wildstyle did not hear him. She was too captivated by what she saw. So, he snapped his fingers and the doors closed by themselves. Surprised, Wildstyle fell backward and the old man caught her. He helped her stand up.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He said. "And who might you be?"

"Rebecca." She replied. "But my friends call me something else."

"What do they call you?" The Doctor asked.

"I will tell you, if I decide to make you my friend." She said with a smirk.

The Doctor smiled at her. Carefully, he took note of what she looked like and what she wore. Her clothing consisted of a black hoodie, jeans with a few rips and holes and old boots. By human standards, she was rather pretty. He guessed her age between fifteen and twenty Earth years. She had blue eyes, smooth skin, painted nails, and a streak of pink in her otherwise black hair.

Many questions about her formed in the Doctor's mind. The most important question was probably how she got in the Tardis.

"How did you open the door?" He asked.

"It wasn't locked." She replied.

"Yes it was." The Doctor said.

"Wasn't." She repeated.

They continued the argument for a while until the Doctor remembered something. A long time ago, the Tardis allowed a human into it for no reason. Now, it had happened again. He wondered what the two of them had in common that caused the Tardis to let them in. Perhaps he would investigate this phenomenon at some point.

"So, what is this thing?" The girl asked.

"Don't be rude." The Doctor replied. "This is the Tardis. T-a-r-d-i-s. That's time and relative dimension in space."

"Wait, so this 'Tardis' can go anywhere in time and space?" She inquired.

"Seriously, I just told you that." The Doctor said. "Please do not make me repeat myself."

"That is awesome!" She shouted happily. "Where are we going now?"

"Hold on, you don't want me to take you back to Earth?" The Doctor asked.

Usually, when someone first enters the Tardis they want to leave almost immediately. That is the reaction of most humans. Apparently, this girl was an open-minded adventurer.

"Not yet." Wildstyle said. "Besides, if this is a time machine, I could be gone for years and still be back only a second after I left.

"That is a smart conclusion." The Doctor said. "Normally, I have to explain that to the people I travel with."

"Wait, you have had other people travel with you?" Wildstyle asked. "Were they humans like us or aliens?"

"'Humans like us'?" The Doctor repeated. "Don't let appearances fool you."

"You are an alien?!" She said in awe.

"How did you come to the conclusion that I am human?" The Doctor asked. "Humans don't have time machines or spaceships yet. Or do they?"

"No, we don't." Wildstyle replied. "I just figured you were from a future where humans built stuff like this."

"Guess you are not as imaginative as I thought." The Doctor said.

"Hey!" She yelled. "That was rude."

The Doctor ignored her and walked over to the console. Once there, he pressed some buttons. He also pulled a metal object out of the console and put it in his coat pocket.

"Were you rude to your other traveling companions?" Wildstyle asked.

The Doctor said nothing in response. However, she saw a sad expression on his face for a second. He got rid of it quickly and began flipping some switches. Clearly, that was a touchy subject, So, Wildstyle decided not to ask about it for now.

Suddenly she heard the wheezing noise again. When it ended, the Doctor said they had landed.

"Where have we landed?" Wildstyle asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied. "This ship has a little something called a Randomizer. Meaning we could be anywhere, any when."

"So you have no idea where we have landed?" Wildstyle inquired.

"Nope." The Doctor replied.

"Well, at least that means we will both be surprised." Wildstyle said with a smirk.

Together, they walked out of the Tardis.


End file.
